


Zawsze in love.

by Nemi904



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, ニセコイ | Nisekoi: False Love
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi904/pseuds/Nemi904
Summary: Esta llave a estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, es muy preciada para mi. Me acompaña en cada momento de mi vida, pero, la primera ves que me cruce contigo nunca pensé que metería su mano en mis pechos para agarrarla.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Uzumaki Naruto, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Zawsze in love.

La primera ves que te vi fue cuando me presente delante de la clase, regresaba de Italia. Mi tutor me mando con el objetivo de despejar mi mente, el ambiente en Italia y Japon es distinto. 

Recuerdo muy claramente cuando me presente, esta muy, _muy,_ nerviosa. Tu tenias tu cara en tu mano y la otra arriba del escritorio, dándole golpes al banco. Me sonroje de vergüenza cuando empece a hablar en Italiano y no en japones. 

Toda la clase se reía muy animados, incluyéndote. Yo solo pedía que la tierra me tragara, estaba sonrojada, sentía mis mejillas quemar. Al segundo intento de presentarme, hable en japones. Inclinándome frente a todos. 

Tu me regalaste una sonrisa brillante, la cual me llamo la atención. La profesora me puso lejos de ti, en la otra punta del salón, aun desde mi lugar podía ver como te peleabas con un chico peligro, en punta, y sus ojos del mismo color. 

Tus amigos te rodeaban, algunos con intenciones, a las cuales tu te alejabas. Siempre llevando ese colgante en el cuello. Nunca pudimos hablar correctamente, cuando cruzábamos miradas yo te saluda y tu igual. 

Era la única interacción que teníamos.

Cada tanto te escuchaba hablar sobre una promesa de hace diez años, no me mal interpreten. Donde quiera que valla tu estabas hay, con tu pelo rubio, tus ojos celestes y esas sonrisa brillantes. 

La única amiga que tenia yo es Enma, pelirroja y con expresión monótona. Una chica muy tierna y buena. 

Cada tanto me quedaba después clases, para terminar tarea o simplemente para mirar el atardecer desde mi asiento, la vista que da desde ese lugar me sorprende. 

Agarraba mi llave, apretándola en mis manos y deseando que mi familia este bien. Deseándoles lo mejor desde acá. No me fije en la puerta, donde tu estaba mirándole fijamente y con una expresión indescifrable. 

* * *

Nunca pensé que en nuestro primer encuentro seria de ese modo tan...peculiar. Por decirlo de una manera. 

La profesora me pidió que llevara algo a unos de nuestros compañeros, ella se tenia que ir, se surgió algo a ultimo momento. Solo escuche un...

-"¡Cuidado! ¡Córrete, córrete!"

Claro, a esas alturas no podía esquivar. Caímos al suelo, tirando todos los papeles que llevaba. Abrí los ojo lentamente y con dolor, llevándome un sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que estaba arriba mio.

Te quejaba y en lo bajo maldecías a 'Sasuke Teme', estabas escapando de él. Poco tiempo después el pelinegro -con tus otros amigos- llego gritándote y tu le devolvías los gritos. Yo seguía bajo tuyo, mirándote aturdida. Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido.

Te diste cuanta de que yo estaba abajo tuyo cuando sentirte tu cuerpo rosar con el mio. Me estremecí, no lo niego. Tu me miraste, parpadeaste tres veces y te alejaste sonrojada. Verdaderamente eres una chica muy bella. Lastima que la mayoría te dice "Marimacho" o "Chica ruda y nada femenina" 

Te disculpaste tartamudeando, el pelinegro que veía como si tuvieras doble cabeza, como si ser tímida no es lo tuyo, a mis ojos yo solo veía una chica avergonzada y tierna. 

Cuando estábamos juntando las hojas del suelo mi uniforme se corrió, cosa que me di cuenta. Pero, no me fije que tu viste mi llave en mi pecho. 

Estiraste tu mano hasta agárralo, tocándome. Tus amigos gritaron sorprendidos, tu mantenías su mirada en mi llave y yo me sonroje como una pava, sacando humo de mi cabeza. 

Me aleje apretando mi mamo en mi pecho mientras que con la otra agarraba mi collar. Nuevamente tu reaccionaste, disculpándote completamente sonrojada. Estaba confundida, no entendía porque hiciste eso o porque estabas tan asombrada. 

Nerviosa junte todos los papeles como pude, me levante de un salto y me incline rápidamente, huyendo de ese lugar con el corazón latiendo a mil. Definitivamente no entendía porque algo como eso me ponía tan nerviosa, tengo amigas que me abrazan o me besan la mejilla pero nunca me puse tan nerviosa como en ese momento. 

* * *

Avía pasado una semana del primer encuentro, se notaba a distancia de que querías acercarte y decirme algo. Pero, antes de que pudieras decir algo te sonrojabas, causando que Sasuke Uchiha se burlara de ti. Terminaban peleando y gritándose cosas muy ofensivas. 

Cada vez que Uchiha te remarcaba de que no eras nada femenina tu no lo negabas, al contrario, solo le gritabas algo. Aceptando que no eras 'nada femenina'

Nos cruzamos nuevamente al final de la clase. Como siempre, me queda a mirar el atardecer, tu entraste porque te avías olvidado un cuaderno. 

"-A-Ah, solo vengo por algo... 

-¿E-Eh? Oh, si..." 

Guardaste tu cuaderno y me miraste con la cabeza agachada, parecías estar debatiendo contigo misma. 

Te disculpaste conmigo totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada, apretando tus manos en tu bolso. Te sonreír, aceptando tu disculpa. 

Parecías aliviada, me sonreíste brillante pidiéndome ser tu amiga. También acepte eso, claramente quería ser tu amiga desde que te vi, pero, mi timidez y cobardía no me dejaban. Si mi tutor estuviera en ese momento seguramente me golpearía.

Decir que no nos volvimos muy amigas es mentir, siempre saliendo a divertirnos, tu quedándote a dormir en mi casa o yo en la tuya. Pasando muchos momentos divertidos, los cuales no quiero cambiar. Nos reíamos cuando Enma parecía muy nerviosa al estar al lado de no de tus amigos. 

La gente decía que parecíamos mas una parejas que amigas, ya que a ti te gustaba mucho abrazarte y viceversa. 

Aunque tu estabas saliendo con Uchiha, eso parecía. Cada vez que se decían 'Cariño' o 'Amorsito' mas en la presencia de un hombre llamado Kakashi, el cual es guardaespaldas tuyo. Quien te cuida como tu propio padre, quien no acepta a Uchiha como tu novio. 

* * *

En el viaje escolar me confesaste algo increíble, después del desastre en el baño de chicas ¿Que desastre? Al parecer Kakashi-san le metió una trampa a Uchiha, haciéndole creer que el baño de chicas era de chicos. 

Tu entraste primer y lo encontraste, poco tiempo después entre yo. Con una toalla tapándome, te pregunte porque estabas tan nerviosa. Tu tratabas de responder, aun así yo me centre en las burbujas que estaban saliendo del agua. 

Uchiha salio poco después, casi se ahoga. Comenzaron a gritar y pelear, yo les miraba confundida y asombrada. Hasta que tu toalla cayo de tu cuerpo, dejándote desnuda. 

Quedamos cayados unos minutos, el se quedo quieto en su lugar y mirándote. Mirándote. _Mirándote_. 

Actué rápido, golpee en la cara a Uchiha, mandándolo a volar al baño de los chicos y te tape con mi toalla. Fruncí el ceño y gruñí recordando como te mirada. 

Tu reaccionaste tarde como siempre, cubriendo tus mejillas con tus manos sonrojada, con lagrimas en los ojos y murmurando "Sasuke Teme me vio desnuda" La cara que tenias fue a causa de el... 

¿Que es esto? Me duele el pecho pensando que Uchiha te causo esa expresión. 

Después de eso nos bañamos, te olvidaste rápidamente de lo que paso ¿A quien le miento? El sonrojo en tu cara no desapareció. Te quejaste porque mis pechos eras un poco mas grandes que los tuyos. 

Me sonroje quejándome, nunca quise tener los pechos tan grandes. Antes tenia copa A, antes de que me diera cuenta crecieron a ese tamaño. Hasta que me dijiste algo que me hizo sonrojarme mucho, mi corazón latió a mil y no sabia que era ese sentimiento. 

"-Sabes Tsu-chan, yo quise ser tu amigas desde el primer día. -dijo mientras lavaba su cabello. - Pero, tenia vergüenza, te vez como una chica muy linda y femenina. Tímida pero divertida, todo lo contrario a mi, pensé que los demás dijeran algo malo. -Se pauso y le sonrió brillante, causando un sonrojo en la castaña. -¡Por eso me alegro mucho que aceptaras ser mi amigas, Tsu-chan!" 

Dejaste mi corazón siendo un remolino de emociones.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo para que me enterara sobre la promesa de hace diez años. La cual tu quieres recordar, para poder encontrar a esa persona especial. Y que alguna de las llaves abre el colgante. 

¿Eso significa que puedo ser la persona a la cual le prometiste amor? Tengo mi llave desde hace tiempo, recuerdo poco el como la obtuve. Pero, no soy la única que tiene una llave....Uchiha también tiene una. 

Una de las cosas que me di cuenta es que, te gusta, estas enamorada de Uchiha ¿Por que me duele el pecho? Es increíblemente doloso saber que estas enamorada de él, lo es mas sabiendo que Uchiha siente lo mismo que tu. Son demasiado orgullosos. 

¿Que es esto Naru-chan? Dímelo, porque yo no lo se...

* * *

Me encanta verte sonreír, tan brillante y hermosa. Algo dentro de mi pecho a estado creciendo cada vez que te tengo cerca, crece tan rápido que tengo miedo y estoy mas asustada por no saber que es.

Hace unos días perdí mi llave, un gran vació se instalo en mi y ganas de llorar me llenaron. Mi llave, mi collar, lo perdí...perdí algo muy importante para mi. 

Perdí algo que tiene oportunidad de unirme a ti. 

Los busque por todos lados, calles, mi casa, la escuela, en el pasto. Tu te diste cuenta de que algo me pasaba, es normal, me conocer bien. Tanto como yo a ti. Todos se unieron para encontrar la llave. 

Al final del día no la pudimos encontrar, hablaban entre ellos y tu no querías rendirte en encontrarlo. Me quede en silencio, sintiendo algo húmedo bajar por mis mejillas. 

Quería de vuelta mi llave, mi llave...

No te gusto nada verme llorar, me abrazaste y consolaste. Y...prometiste encontrar mi llave si o si. 

Los demás se fueron porque ya era tarde, mientras que nosotras dos nos quedamos. Cuando ya me avía rendido por completo en recuperarla tu entrarse al salón golpeando la puerta fuertemente.

Me sonreíste mas brillante que antes y me mostraste lo que encontraste. Mi llave. 

Me dijiste que la encontraste en los vestidores, detrás de la banca. Yo solo te abraza fuertemente llorando, agarrando collar con fuerte y besándolo. No paraba de decirte gracias y te regale una de mis sonrisas mas brillantes. 

Te mire, estabas sonrojada, muy sonrojada. 

* * *

Puede ser el o puedo ser yo, es así. Tu recuerdas a una niña y a un chico, los cuales veían que eras mas unida. Partes de tus recuerdo comenzabas a recordar, la llave de Uchiha o la mía. 

¿Por que me hace feliz pensar que tengo oportunidad en ser una persona especial para tu? Nee, Naru-chan, has estado actuando extraño. Cada vez que te abrazo te poner nerviosa y te sonrojas. Me evitas en algunos lugares y te vas con Uchiha ¿Por que actúas así? ¿Hice algo para que te molestaras? Dime por favor. 

* * *

¿Como se llama ese sentimiento que crece tan rápido en mi corazón? No pude mas con esta situación, le pregunte a Enma. 

-"Tsuna-chan, ¿Estas enamorada?" 

Enamorada...

¿Me enamore de ti Naru-chan? Ahora entiendo porque es doloroso verte con el y que me evites. Lejos de aceptar las cosas -o de luchas en vano por mi amor en una situación en la cual claramente pierdo- regrese a Italia sin decirle a nadie. 

Mi familia me fue a buscar entre peleas, risas, bromas y situaciones que extrañaba. Mi padre noto enseguida que algo me pasaba, Giotto di Vongola realmente me conoce muy bien. Bueno, después de todo es mi padre.

Perdóname Naru-chan pero soy cobarde, es mejor que me aleje ahora ya que tengo oportunidad. Tu y Uchiha se aman, quiero tu felicidad. Y si esta al lado del él, bueno, no seré egoísta, realmente mereces lo mejor.

Estando a solas con mi papa le conté mi situación. Él me sonrió triste, acariciándome la cabeza y abrazándome.

Me pregunto porque no llega al final de la promesa, saber quien es realmente la persona que tiene la llave para abrir el colgante. 

Papa conoce al autor del libro ilustrado. Me sorprendí al saber quien es ¡¿El papa de Naru-chan creo el libro?! Minato Namikaze...ese nombre, me acuerdo. Es un famoso escritor infantil, tiene muchas historias hermosas. 

Mi corazón se acelero cuando papa me dijo que el libro se lo dio Namikaze-san directamente a el, Naru-chan dijo que conoció a su persona especial en una roca viendo el libro ilustrado, Namikaze-san se lo dio a mi papa y...papa me regalo el libro.

Por una cita de mi papa logre reunirme con el una tarde, mi primera impresión fue "¡¿No es hermano de papa?!" Cual quiera que los viera pensaría que son hermanos. Minato-san es una persona amable, tranquila y muy agradable. Naru-chan saco su color de pelo y ojos, se parecen tanto. 

Me contó todo sobre el libro, no pude evitar reine con el cuando me dijo sobre el error de traducción. Pase una agradable tarde a su lado, porque me hace acordar mucho a ti Naru-chan. 

Y me dijo donde nos encontramos por primera vez, Colina Tenku. Se que soy muy cobarde como para verte de nuevo, pero, quiero descubrir la verdad. Reborn me dijo que llegaste a Italia, hoy pero por un dia, me estabas buscando desesperadamente.

Uchiha, ¿Seras tu o seré yo?

* * *

No era yo, desde el principio fue Uchiha. Ya recordé todo, recuerdo a ver escuchado a Naru-chan decir que le gustaba, yo les entregue la llave que abría el candado. Mire la roca delate de mi nuevamente, llorando y frunciendo el ceño en dolor. 

Me acuerdo el como nos conocimos, Uchiha gustaba de ti y tu de el, como en el presente, es así ¿No, Naru-chan? -sus hombros temblaban, su cabeza esta agachada mientras que le da la espalda a la rubia, el viento hace que su cabello largo que mueva, al igual que su vestido.

-Al final, te encontré. -hablo despacio. - Tenia muchas cosas que preguntarte, pero ahora, me las olvide. 

-Ya veo... -susurro. -Ne, Naru-chan. Yo...Te amo. 

La nombrada abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mirando la espalda chiquita de la persona que tiene al frente. Sus hombros tiemblan y su cabeza sigue agachada. 

-Te amo desde hace tiempo, me enamore de ti. - se abrazo a ella misma con un solo brazo. - Pero, a ti te gusta Uchiha ¿No es así? Lo siento Naru-chan, no soy tu persona especial. Por eso me estoy confesando, para dejarte ir. Siento todos los problemas que eh causado, enserio...perdón.

Naru subió un poco su cabeza, sus labios están en una linea recta y apretó sus manos. -Sasuke se me confeso. 

Tsuna sintió como el aire de sus pulmones salia, sonrió con tristeza dejando que sus lagrimas retenidas salgan. Aunque en la colina hay viento, ella sintió por un momento que no podía respirar.

-Ya veo. -Solo dijo. 

-Yo...viene aquí después de **rechazarlo**. -remarco la ultima palabra, viendo el como el cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba.

-!!?? -esta muy confundida. 

-Desde siempre me ha gustado Sasuke, también recordé todo lo que paso en el pasado, pero, aun así alguien se volvió muy importante para mi. -Dijo mirando las reacciones de Tsuna. - Es muy tímida, torpe, puede caerse al tropezar con el aire, se avergüenza con facilidad y llora mucho, aunque, valora sus amistades, aprecia cada diminuto detalle en las personas, le gustan los abrazos, es honesta y muy buena compañera. -bajo un poco su cabeza con una sonrisa suave en sus labios. - Ahora estoy aquí con ella, las dos llegamos al mismo lugar. Cuando me di cuenta de las cosa fue demasiado tarde, pueden llamarme como querías pero, pareció haberme enamorado de dos personas totalmente diferentes. Fui insegura y te hizo daño, te herí. Por eso lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo siento. Ahora, ya eh tomado una decisión. 

-¿C-Como? ¿Por que...? -Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, cayendo en el pasto, recorriendo sus mejillas. - U-Uchiha te a gustado desde secundaria ¿No? Entonces ¿P-Por que? S-Se volvieron a encontrar...

-Si, tal vez. -Respondió suspirando lentamente para después levantar la cabeza y mirar al frente. - Estoy feliz estando a tu lado. Estoy feliz cuando estamos juntas, estoy feliz cuando me abrazas o te abrazo. Incluso cuando estas molesta, preocupada o llorando, por eso y mucho mas es por lo que me enamore de ti. 

-....- sollozo. - ¿Sabes? La chica de la cual estas enamorada te oculto muchas cosas. 

-Si, lo se. -asintió con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos. -Se que ella me las contara cuando este lista. 

-Es cobarde ¡H-Huye cada vez que ve que puede salir lastimada...! -Exclamo llorando. - V-Vive en las nubes, h-hay momentos donde es m-molesta, t-tartamudea m-mucho. 

-Si, lo se. -sonrió asintiendo. -Amo esas partes de ella. 

-H-Hace preocupar a todo el m-mundo, f-fue un f-fracaso en su i-infancia, e-es una buena p-para nada. -Se pauso llorando en silencio. - Soy una Dame ¿Estas segura que estas bien con eso? 

-Si. -Dijo rotundamente. - Te amo. 

Tsuna apretó sus manos dándose vuelta con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo su labio. Corrió hasta abrazarla sin importarle nada, fuerte y llorando. 

-¡Te amo...! 

Naru no tardo en corresponder el abrazo, hundiendo su cada en el cabello castaño, oliendo el aroma a vainilla y menta. Sonrió besando una de sus mejilla, secando las lagrimas que salen de esos hermosos ojos color miel y pegando ese pequeño cuerpo al de ella. 

Se acerco lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un dulce beso. - Te amo, realmente te amo. - sonrió contra sus labios. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Fin~! ¿Les gusto? es un One-shot muy extraño, lo acepto pero me encanto hacerlo , estaba leyendo el manga de Nisekoi y surgió este Crossover entre Naruto y Khr, perdonen las faltas de ortografia.   
> ¡Mi primera vez escribiendo Yuri! ¡OMG...! Déjenme sus respuestas. Me pareció interesante hacer un Fem Naruto x Fem Tsuna.   
> Lo que realmente quiero -y deseo mucho- es encontrar un fic con un Minato x Tsuna ¿ Es extraño? Pues ¡Los Shippeo en mi mente! ❤ Hacen una parejas hermosa ¿Que les parece?


End file.
